Paradise
by Mrs. Trafalgar
Summary: When a baby is abandoned in hospital, Law ends up creating an incredibly strong bond with the little one. Adoption and increased family doesn't seem such a bad option as well. - Alternate Universe - [KidLaw] - LittleMentionOf![MarAce]


_One Piece doesn't belong to me, which is sad, but it's okay..._

 _English isn't my first language, so any error, my fault :c_

 _This story is a continuation of another that I don't translate, but I will translate soon... But don't need to read the other to understand this... Kid and Law are married and will have mention of Marco and Ace 3 That's all 3_

 _Has no reading order and can get a little messy because I will go back and forth in time in several chapters. They will have some sagas, but I don't know if it will be here, especially since they will be linked with another future history._

 _Chapter based on this prompt._

 _Enjoy o/_

Chapter One: Life In Color

\- Trafalgar Law P.O.V -

Isn't hard to find orphans in a hospital, not only those that mother died in childbirth, but also those who were unwanted by their parents, who were born only because no one accepted to do the abortion of the fetus, that little piece of life.

The little baby in my arms was one of the unwanted by their parents. The mother is of rich and traditional family, but his father is from a poor family and none of the mother's family would accept the little blue-eyed baby, 'cause him not preserve the "purity" of the traditional family. They tried to abort him with medicines, but the baby survived as the fighter he is, they begged to several doctors abort him, including me, but no doctor accepted, even tried to abort him throwing his mother down on the stairs, incredibly the baby survived, and as a last effort, they left the child in the hospital.

I couldn't see it without feeling a twinge of pity to the baby, who fought so hard to live and was eventually abandoned. I spent days visiting him in the nursery, making sure that he was fine, that he would live, that everything would be okay... I can even say I wasn't impressed when Marco suggested that Kid and I adopt the child, we had been married for two years, why not?

So now, I'm with the little one in my arms, while Kid and I are trying to come to a consensus for the child's name.

"His name has to be Bruce!" Kid smiled as he stroked the black hair forming on the baby's head. "He has the perfect blue eyes and black hair!"

"I will not let you name our son Bruce and treats him as if were a mini bat." I rolled my eyes, something that should have gone with Kid's amnesia was the fanaticism for comics.

"Not a mini bat... Batman!" The redhead made his coat as a cape.

"We shouldn't be discussing it here." I handed the baby to his hatchery and dragged the redhead out of the room.

"What's your problem in naming him Bruce?" Eustass stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared at me.

"Isn't the name, I really like Bruce, but..." I looked at the ground briefly "But Batman's parents died when he was a child!"

"Okay... I understand your concern..."

We went back to walk in silence until the redhead came with more ideas for names.

"Richard? We call him Dick!"

"Seriously?" I arched an eyebrow. "Parents also murdered, and dick? He'll suffer bullying in school"

"Okay, but what about Jason?"

"Murdered with a crowbar."

"Tim Drake?"

"Orphan of mother and after a while his father was murdered."

"Damian?"

"His grandfather is a leader of the League of Shadows, who happen to be super killers trained, also is disobedient and violent."

"I have no idea who suggest so..."

We walked a while in silence, passed the reception, which I briefly told they I would go out for a coffee and we went back to walk to the Starbucks that is in the hospital corner. I ordered an espresso while Eustass ordered a cappuccino and drink in a comfortable silence.

I ordered another express, even with all Kid protests, saying how much that my addiction to coffee was bad and that when 'Bruce' was home, I will not take as much coffee as I take now. I pulled it a quick kiss.

"All right, his name can be Bruce." I said when the kiss ended. "But you will not treat him like a mini bat!"

"I can't promise anything, baby." The redhead blinked.

We're separate as we both had work. I returned to the hospital, and unconsciously made my way back to the nursery and soon I was in the incubator where was my Bruce. I took him in my arms and the small opened his dark blue eyes.

"My Little Bruce, my little light in the darkness, I never imagined that a child would steal my heart in such a short time... I hope you like being raised in a family like ours, where your father is a engineer who had amnesia and will treat you like a Batman and your other father is a doctor that has suffered much in life, but that will not let anything happen to you... Don't want to know about your uncles, seriously. But know that everyone will treat you with love and affection, as you deserve to be treated."

By now the newly appointed Bruce gave a child laugh and squeezed one of my fingers with his little hand and right now I realized that this would be a new life, a life with more colors and I was willing to accept that.


End file.
